In a storage system including a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory, maintenance processing called patrol read is performed to detect a block including increased errors. The patrol read includes reading and testing stored in the nonvolatile memory in predetermined units. In the patrol read, data is read from the entire area of the nonvolatile memory and is tested the read data within a predetermined cycle time.
However, the patrol read adversely increases power consumption of the memory system.